


What If

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mild Language, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: What if Seth didn't leave and came back





	What If

_"You want out, get out. You want to go play in the darkness then be my guest"  he screamed_

 

_"I'm not ready"  she said softly_

 

_"Oh no sure you are you pulled your first big job all by yourself. Take half and get the hell out"_

 

_"Thanks"_

 

She got out and slammed the car door and he took off down the road.

 

She stared down the road as the car got further down the road. He looked in the review mirror and saw her look and slammed on his breaks. He didn't want to leave her. He sat there thinking about everything that happened. How they pulled off the heist with minor problems to being sprayed by blood after Kate's friend got shot to being  confronted by the same man looking for Seth's brother and the queen. The man with the gun pointed his gun at Kate ready to shoot her when all of a sudden Kate's friend attacked the man with the gun. They ran and got out and took off down the road and then the argument came once she said she still wanted to look for her brother. He had said something hurtful to her and that is why she screamed at him to stop the car. The truth is Seth was scared to lose her. She had come to mean a lot to him during the last 3 months since they left that hell hole where both their lives changed. He looked in the mirror again and saw her still standing there waiting and he knew what he had to do even if it scared him more then anything in the world. 

 

He put the car in reverse and drove back to her and got out of the car and walked up to her. She stared at him waiting for him to speak and was shocked when he pulled her to him and kissed her. She stilled for a moment but then responded to the kiss by opening her mouth. She dropped everything she was holding and moved her arms around his neck as they stood there kissing. They kissed slowly and passionately until they both pulled back to catch their breath. Seth put his head against hers.

 

_"Sorry princess, I didn't mean to lose my temper. I don't want to leave you.  I was just so angry. If you still want to find your brother I will help you"_

 

_"You mean that?"_

 

_"Yea baby I mean it"_

 

She grinned up at him and stood on toes to kiss him again. She pulled back and bent over to pick up the bag she had dropped and they walked over to the car hand in hand. He opened her door and she got in and he walked around to get in on the drivers side. He started the car and drove down the road while holding her hand. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I would of liked to seen in Season 2 instead of what actually happened. Kudos and comments always welcome


End file.
